


The Old Switcheroo

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael takes Meg while Gavin takes Lindsay. Guess what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Switcheroo

The powerful foursome, aka the Jones’ and Meg and Gavin were all in Michael’s house lounging on their couches. They were both just lazily watching tv, talking among each other, sharing laughs at Gavin and a little bit of Michael’s expenses, but overall they were just spending a lazy Sunday night doing nothing.

“Hey, Michael” Gavin piped up after the show they were watching went to a commercial.

“Yo” Michael responded from the other couch, cuddling Lindsay to his side, aimlessly playing with her blonde-red hair.

“If you could switch places with anyone in the world for a week, who would you pick?” Gavin asked.

The three thought about it for a minute. “I’d probably pick Chris Pratt. Would love to have those sweet abs and that nice butt of his” Michael said, flexing his muscles a bit. He does go to the gym every now and then, but he wished he was buff as the ‘Jurassic World’ actor.

“I’d be Obama, and just like make everyone not be an asshole. Either that or I’d just release all the animals in the animal shelters” Lindsay added, laughing to herself as she thought of other things she would do if she were the president.

“Release the animals? Where would they go once you do that?” Meg asked, laughing a little. Lindsay just shrugged. “I don’t know. I would get a ranch and just set them all free there where they can just run around.”

“But what happens if they die or runaway? Are you gonna put them in cages again?” Gavin asked amused.

“Nah, I’ll put them in time-out and just go ‘bad. that’s a no no! You do not shit in the house, you do that outside!’” Lindsay pretended to scold as if the pets were right there, wagging her finger at them.

They just laughed at her, with Michael pinching her cheek as she frowned jokingly at them. She brushed him off and reached over to grab her beer, chugging the rest of it, flipping them off as she drank.

“Alright, then,” Gavin settled down, thinking for a minute before he shrugged. “I guess if I could switch with somebody it’d probably be Michael” he said noting the surprised look Michael gave him.

“Really, you’d be me? What made you decide you wanted my shit life?” he asked interested.

Gavin didn’t say anything, but just made a pointing gesture with his eyes. Michael followed his gaze until they looked down at his wife. He snickered and raised his eyebrow at him.

“You wanna be me just so you can bang Lindsay?” he laughed, Lindsay giving Gavin a weird look.

Gavin laughed and looked Lindsay up and down, eyeing her intently. “Hell yeah, she’s beautiful. Anyone would want to have her” he said, drinking his cup of riot punch, ignoring the look Meg gave him, one that said ‘don’t you say anymore, you fuck.’

“Heh, fine in that case, I’d trade places with Gavin so I could fuck Meg” Michael retorted. Both girls did a spit take, coughing and choking up their drinks and looked at Michael with a bewildered look.

“Are you serious!” they said at the same time. 

“Come on, Lindsay. Wouldn’t you just love having my boy inside you just this once?” Michael pressed, trying to persuade his wife to have sex with his best friend.

“Yeah, Meg. I’ve seen how Lindsay’s been limping whenever Michael goes to town on her. Wouldn’t you just love to let him get wild with him for one night?” Gavin egged trying to do the same.

Meg and Lindsay just looked at each other, both faces red as Lindsay’s hair. Lindsay bit her lip as she thought about it for a moment. Gavin was very attractive, and his nose all though big, fit him perfectly. Not to mention the fact that he was one of her best friends and they had a perfect friendly relationship with each other. Meg looked at Michael, noting the way he was looking back at her. She couldn’t lie; he was really hot. Every now and then whenever they hung out, she would catch herself staring at his features. His brown curly hair, adorable freckle-splashed face, those nice lips, and that nice physique he had going on. Coupled with the tattoos accenting his strong looking forearms, he was very hot, indeed.

They both relented and sighed. “Alright. Meg you take Michael and I’ll get Gavin” Lindsay volunteered, feeling a little excited in her nether regions.

“That’s more like it!” Gavin cheered, setting his drink on the coffee table. “Strip, ladies” he ordered gently.

Lindsay and Meg nodded, both taking a deep breath. They proceeded to remove their shirts and worked their jeans down kicking them off to the side until both were just standing in their underwear and bras. Gavin and Michael groaned, admiring both women’s choice of under clothing, the British lad reaching down to rub at his growing tent in his pants.

“All the way” Michael said. The two blushed even redder as they undid their bras and slid their wet panties down until they were standing stark naked in front of their lovers, feeling a sense of bashfulness overcome them. Meg was sorta used to being in her underwear, as their was pictures of her modeling all over the internet. But this was more intimate than just simply posing sexually for the camera cause not only Gavin was looking at her, but Michael as well.

Both men could sense their nervousness, so they got up and went over to them, looking lovingly at them. “You both are so beautiful” Gavin and Michael both simultaneously complimented them, the ladies blushing and smiling a little.

Michael began to undo his pants. “Lindsay. Meg. Why don’t you two get familiar with us? On your knees” he commanded as he pushed his pants and boxers down his legs.

As the two got down in front of them side by side each other, Gavin made quick work with his pants dropping them to the floor. Lindsay looked up at Gavin, shocked by how big he was down there, he was as big as Michael although a bit longer. Meg noticed the difference, too, almost surprised that their men literally had the same dick sizes with Michael being thicker. “Great minds think alike” Lindsay thought, almost giggling. The one thing that was different about them is that Michael was circumcised while Gavin, true to what everyone said, was uncircumcised.

Hesitantly, Meg raised her hand and gently wrapped it around Michael’s shaft, stroking it slightly before beginning to go a bit faster the man above him moaning softly. Lindsay wasted no time with Gavin. Engulfing the younger man’s length with one hand, she leaned forward and began licking the tip, moaning as she could taste the first bead of precum. “Lindsay” Gavin breathed out, letting out a groan and closing his eyes as her tongue ran all over his dick.

Gavin was enjoying the feel of Lindsay licking all over him, until he felt a hand cup itself under his jaw and turn his head. Opening his eyes, he was surprised when he saw that the older man’s face was right in front of his, inches away from his lips. Not even thinking about it, Gavin pressed his lips to Michael, his hand coming to the back of his head fingers gripping his curly hair.

Lindsay and Meg watched as the men kiss each other, getting turned on as they watched them pull apart, their tongues twisting around the others before going back into the kiss, biting and sucking their lips. The women looked at each other and smiled mischievously, both knowing what the other was going to do. At the same time, both girls immediately engulfing their dicks into their mouth all the way to the backs of their throats.

Gavin and Michael gasped into each other’s mouths and pulled apart, both cursing loudly. They looked down at both Meg and Lindsay who just winked up at them before they began bobbing their heads.

“Shit, fuck, Meg” Michael swore, biting his lip as he reached down and gripped her purple hair, thrusting a little into her hot mouth. He moaned again as she giggled around him, the vibration around him made him throb.

“Lindsay, you’re so good” Gavin praised as he locked eyes with hers. She backed off his cock slowly, her tongue circling around his tip before easing back down working the back of her throat around his shaft, Gavin releasing a silent ‘fuck’ as he lolled his head back.

Both girls continued their ministrations until Michael gently pushed Meg’s head away. Taking the hint, they released the switched partner’s cocks, a string of saliva connecting from Gavin’s tip to Lindsay’s lip. Meg cheekily leaned over and broke it for her, teasingly licking the other girl’s lip. Lindsay laughed and locked her lips with Meg’s, tonguing the inside of her mouth. They made out for a bit, Meg reaching over and squeezing the younger women’s breast, her fingers lightly pinching a nipple. Lindsay moaned and parted, leaning down to wrap her lips around hers, biting it roughly Meg gasped out loud at the action.

“Fuck, you both are hot” Michael said from above. The girls parted and were met with two pairs of eyes looking down at them, their pupils dilated with lust. “On your hands and knees” he demanded.

The women nodded and got into position, the lad’s moaning as they took in the sight of the other girl’s asses. Michael got down behind Meg unable to resist, and began to squeeze and grope her cheeks, loving how soft they were with Gavin doing the same to Lindsay. Michael watched Gavin and smiled before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Give her a nice smack, boy. Lindsay loves ass slaps” Michael whispered, biting his ear lobe. Nodding and biting his lip, Gavin raised his hand and slapped it down open-palmed onto Lindsay’s cheek. The younger women gasped out loud and moaned, letting out another gasp as Gavin hit her again. “Fuck, Gav” she breathed out as she took another slap, moaning airily as the lad reached around and twiddled her clit, rubbing it around in circles. Gavin leaned over a bit more and began peppering the back of Lindsay’s back with kisses.

Meanwhile, Michael leaned back and trailed his hands down Meg’s ass and down to her pussy, spreading her lips. He groaned as he watched as a drop of her wetness drip out of her. He slowly pushed a finger into her, moving around inside her before withdrawing his finger and sucking it. Moaning at the taste of her juices, he inserted two more fingers into her, pumping them and curling. Meg cried out as he hit her G-spot, rubbing it before whining as he withdrew his fingers.

Meg growled in frustration. “For fuck’s sake! Just fuck us already!” she begged.

Gavin and Michael just looked at each other and smirked evilly. “Alright,” Michael warned and stroked his cock, “if that’s what you want, ladies.” The men positioned themselves at their entrances and immediately slammed right into them all the way to the hilt, pausing and hissing at the wet heats.

“Holy fuck!” Both Lindsay and Meg shouted out loud, grateful that they didn’t have any neighbors around that would hear them. Not pausing, Gavin and Michael took hold to the girls’ hips and began thrusting hard into them. “Oh fuck, yes. Michael, oh God” Meg moaned gripping the carpet as Michael pounded her roughly, his skin slapping against her ass cheeks. “Fucking take it, Meg. God, you feels so good” Michael groaned.

Gavin fucked Lindsay equally as hard, gripping her hips tighter and going at an almost painfully merciless pace. He laid a hand onto her back and gently pushed her down. Lindsay obeyed and pressed her chest against the floor and gasped as Gavin went so much deeper inside her. “Gavin, shit yes. Fuck me just like that” she cried out, and squealed as he was right up against her spot.

Michael looked over at them as he continued to fuck Meg and smiled at the satisfied look on Lindsay’s face. He raised his fist up towards Gavin. The British lad saw this and let out a breathy chuckle before he fist bumped him.

Gavin spread Lindsay’s cheeks a bit more, eyeing down at her hole. Sucking a finger, he pressed it into her ass, slowly worming it inside. Lindsay stilled and groaned a bit at the new intrusion. Gavin then pulled his finger all the way out of her, spitting onto her hole before adding in another finger, scissoring her for a bit. With a new pleasure he wanted to give to her, he pulled his dick out of her pussy stroking himself with her wetness. Lindsay whined and was going to ask why’d he pull out until he spit into his hand and slicked his length before pressing it into her ass slowly. Lindsay gritted her teeth and took a deep breath as he made his way into her tight passage, hissing as he stretched her back there.

“Just relax, Linds” Gavin reassured. Lindsay nodded and hung her head down as she began to loosen a bit. Michael and Meg both watched, the older man not even slowing his thrusts. Gavin then sighed as he was buried deep inside her ass, Lindsay letting out a gust of air. He waited for a bit before he began thrusting into her ass slowly. “Fuck” she let out and moaned as she got used to him inside her.

“Harder, Gavvy” she panted out as she reached under her and rubbed her clit. Gavin returned his tight grip on her hips and gave it to her, fucking her ass harder and faster, his balls slapping against her pussy loudly. “Oh my God, shit yes!” she screamed out.

Not wanting to be out done, Michael went at an animalistic pace grunting and moaning as he brutally fucked into Meg’s pussy. “Holy shit, fuck Michael!” she wailed out as she tried hanging on for dear life. She fell onto her forearms as the older man pounded her ruthlessly. She breathed rapidly as she felt herself getting closer and closer. “Shit, shit, shit. oh my God, gonna cum!” she cried out as she rubbed herself furiously, Michael panted his hips a blur and he wasn’t too far off.

“God, yes, fuck!” Meg shouted as she came around him, contracting and squeezing him tightly. Feeling his release coming, Michael gave her a few more thrusts, until he uttered a ‘shit, Meg!’ and pulled out and stroked himself as he came on her back, groaning as his cum painted her flushed skin. They laid beside each other on the floor, panting as they watched the rest of the show.

Gavin railed Lindsay’s asshole harder and harder, their smacking skin getting louder as he approached his orgasm. “Fuck, Gavin. Yes, fuck me. So close” she panted breathing wildly as she rubbed her clit quickly as well, right on the brim of orgasming. She couldn’t last anymore. “Gavin, fuck!” she cried as she came, squirting onto her fingers. Gavin gritted his teeth moaning out Lindsay’s name until he clawed her hips as he came inside her ass, filling her up with his cum. They followed suit as soon as he finished, falling beside each other onto the floor as they breathed heavily.

The four stayed their on the floor as they tried to calm their breathing, basking in the afterglow as they cuddle each other. After a few minutes, Gavin cleared his throat.

“We should do that again sometime” he suggested as he hugged Lindsay, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek causing her to giggle softly.

Michael laughed breathlessly, rubbing his hand up and down Meg’s arm gently. “We should, but not know. Maybe another time. Besides, I think I broke your girlfriend, Gav” he teased as he picked up her arm and drop it back down onto the floor. “Not broken. Still alive, but I’m barely breathing” Meg quipped.

“Yeah, we should do it again. But how ‘bout we go clean up. I got Gavin’s jizz in my butt and I don’t think it should stay there” Lindsay said. She slowly got up on shaky legs and held her hand out to Meg. “Babe, Meg and I will take the master bathroom while you and Gavin take the guest one, okay?” she told him as she helped the small girl up, laughing as she stumbled a bit. Yep, she knew Meg was going to be walking funny tomorrow at work. “Come on, Turney. We gotta go get nice and clean” she sang as she helped her walk up the stairs.

Michael just waved after them before he shook Gavin’s shoulder who was dozing off a bit. “Eh, Gavvers. Let’s go take a shower, buddy” he encouraged.

Gavin groaned as he batted Michael’s hand away. “Go away, Michael. I’m tired” he complained.

Michael just shrugged and stood up, heading for the second bathroom. “Okay, fine then. I’ll just use up all the hot water then” he remarked.

Not wanting to shower in cold water, Gavin finally stood up and walked after him sluggishly.

Michael looked behind him as Gavin followed him. “There we go. Hey, if you’re up for it, me and you could have a round two” he said, giving him a suggestive wink. That made Gavin perk up and he hauled ass into the bathroom with Michael.


End file.
